


Merry Christmas Mr.Lehnsherr

by C11sophie



Category: X-Men
Genre: Christmas Patisserie, M/M, Pastry maker&Columnist
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C11sophie/pseuds/C11sophie
Summary: Erik以为自己陷入了一场漫长而无果的恋爱Charles则从一封封邮件中寻找对生活的热忱圣诞将至，有缘人终将以奇妙的方式相识相知





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss Turtle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Miss+Turtle).



> 强力推荐 坂本龙一教授的Merry Christmas Mr.Lawrence  
> 电影也很棒 但比较致郁 就不要圣诞节看了  
> 西点师Erik和美食专栏作者Charles的无能力AU  
> 作者没去过NYC 胡诌很多东西 见谅  
> 写给我亲爱的 给我爱和希望和巧克力的阿鳖小姐

＊  
Charles醒来，挣扎着从办公桌上抬头活动僵硬的肩颈，在睁开眼的的过程中辨认是早晨五点半的日光还是眼前笔记本的荧光让他感到刺痛，然后在惨白的屏幕中和被浓重黑眼圈包围着的涣散目光对视了三秒。  
这座城市总是很早苏醒，或者说不曾睡去，也不肯可怜下这位经历完修罗场的鸟窝头先生。Charles听到回荡在空旷街道上的声响后向窗外看去。热情和才华的完美融合属于那些被讴歌的年轻生命，那些摆好画架在草地上捕捉朝霞色彩、滑板抵住路牙后做出潇洒转身的人们使他想感慨一番，本来也无人倾听的话到嘴边化作没什么气力的叹息。  
他也曾属于那个行列——虽说他的年龄与迟暮相差甚远，“曾”这个字着实凄凉，但不得不承认的是，他初来乍到的热忱和无限涌出的灵感在隐形天花板下、在低头妥协中早已死去。  
对于Charles来讲，这是个一如往常的早晨，看到稿件确认发送的界面长舒一口气，想象两个半钟头后主编Shaw走来时的淡漠神情再屏住一口气。为争夺市场将月刊改为半月刊带来更为要命的周期，却无法改变连续数十期销量下滑的惨状。  
“哦，看呐，我们的大评论家又因为赶不上截稿日而批判整个市场部的成果了。”他想要争取更长周期潜心做一个专题的请求只会得到Shaw头也不抬就扔出的嘲弄，他连与之争执到面红耳赤的机会都没有。是的，像Charles这样曾自恃不凡、寥寥几篇文章被商业齿轮无情碾过后就无人问津的专栏作者大有人在。这里薪水还算过得去，熟悉的工作环境和时间表，熟悉的疲劳、喘息、再在下一个截稿日前回到永无止境的疲劳。于是他埋头、沉没、写博眼球文章，勤勤恳恳地工作，无力改变，也不再试图改变。

Charles走出写字楼，在熹微晨光中能看到呼出的空气凝成水雾，他打了个寒噤，不禁扣紧风衣，并将活动路线更改到24小时营业的咖啡店前。大杯的榛仁拿铁温暖了他的右手，于是他把杯子倒到左手，从口袋里掏出手机查看邮件。  
他也不是什么改变都没能做出。这几年他努力让自己活的积极一点，像是这样在因颈椎的酸痛而醒来的清晨选择出门换掉胸腔中的沉闷空气，像是接下一份报社情感咨询专栏的兼职赚些外快。不只是为了钱，他并不在意钱，只是看着青春期的小姑娘们向永远不会谋面的陌生男士倾诉衷肠着实能带给他那有一搭无一搭地跳动着、在一成不变的日常中变得沉重而麻木的心脏一些鲜活的感觉。17岁姑娘的笔尖写下的情愫大多是一个样，但他可不止有早些年在酒吧捻着女士的一缕金发大谈特谈变种基因的本事，他还有文字——文字让他多年在这家知名杂志社保有美食专栏作家的饭碗，不管那个该死的穿白西装的上司是否认可；文字让他以Professor X为笔名的情感树洞成为高中校园的恋爱宝典。可笑又可悲的是，Charles本人，这个现在正低着头划动屏幕，在冷空气里吸着通红的鼻子的糟糕大人，既不真心热爱美食，也不曾真正坠入爱河。  
他就这样应付着生活，生活也没拿出什么回馈给他。在他收到的上千封情感咨询邮件里，总有那么几封笔调冷静而简洁，情感浓烈而经历悲哀，约莫是个渴求一份无法触及的爱情的男性。这令他感到新奇，几年来回复这位Mr. L的信件是最能给他带来生活的实感的事情。他的单相思真实而平淡无趣，单向倾慕着与自己居住在同栋公寓、半个月才打个照面且从不曾说上话的男士。这种故事从不受读者欢迎，可Charles的心偏偏为这份微茫的恋情所牵动，他读到那人炽热的情感后就不忍让这份倾诉石沉大海。  
可惜那人最近没有来信，Charles看过收件页面，将咖啡倒回右手准备清理树洞中的邮件。  
“嘿！”  
然后他的还来不及再次温暖他的右手的拿铁尽数泼了出去，头撞到了谁的肩膀上，肩膀的主人用手扶住他避免了他与地面即将发生的亲密接触，可自己的毛衣上却无法避免地出现了榛仁组成的后现代风十足的图像。  
现在这个早晨比往常更糟些了。  
Charles忙抬头挤出笑容，在引起怒火前充分表示歉意。眼前的男人身材高挑，看打扮应是正在晨跑，看脸色则正酝酿着风暴，却在与他对视的一瞬间瞳孔骤缩后快速移开视线，下一秒就像受惊的困兽转身仓皇而逃。  
“等等，”鬼使神差般地，Charles一把拽住了他的手，然后才去思考自己除了对不起还能说些什么。  
“我很抱歉，真的。我是说，可以让我付你的清洗费用么？如果你在赶时间，回头打给我？”他拿出名片盒，在心里把自己似乎是有意放缓的动作归结于手指的僵硬。可男人依旧别过头去执意回避着什么，尴尬的空白划过空气，冰冷而沉默。  
“原来现在的社交礼仪包含和路遇的每个人交换名片么？”在Charles后悔自己的举动之前他终于开口，还回身递上自己的名片。  
这可和Charles熟悉的剧情不一样。  
于是现在，在这个完全不如往常的早上，Charles依然顶着乱发和黑眼眶，应该拿着温热可入口的咖啡的手却紧捏着一张小卡片，而目的地也需要从写字楼更改到咖啡店了。日光越发耀眼，他眯着眼原路返回，在排队时才敢掏出手机继续看邮件。  
一封新邮件  
早上好，教授。  
一个坏消息。刚刚我以非常意外而尴尬的方式遇见了他，我差点逃走。  
一个好消息。我跟他说话了，这是头一次。我甚至得到了他的联系方式。  
L.  
这里明明只有好消息。Charles不自知地露出微笑，引来路过女士的几声温柔叹息，咖啡上腾起的热气吹散了呼出的白雾，他的好心情随着天空一起被点亮了。

 

应付上司，感谢责编，久违地在真正的床铺上沉沉睡去再艰难醒来。Charles的这个短暂休息期也一如既往。只是在从口袋里掏出皱巴巴的纸片时，他找到了代替躺在沙发上吃薯片的事情。  
Erik Lehnsherr这个名字莫名熟悉，而Google印证了他的想法。小有名气的甜点师，ins上一张曲奇的图片点赞就能上千，更不要说如果发出的是甜点师本人的照片了。他开有个人美食博客，每个周末发布一款点心及制作过程，偶尔还会以视频的形式呈现。女粉丝疯狂地留言，无边际地讨论着与面粉和黄油毫不相干的事情。Charles看着那些精巧的麦芬和那张令他印象深刻的精致面孔，对自己那杯榛仁咖啡的行径感到了迟来的罪恶感。  
再往下流览，漂亮的履历和在镜头前的自如让Charles发出惊叹。他捏紧那张名片，看着窗外日渐露出节日促销气息的百货商店，突然有了一个点子。  
于是他开始搜集资料，在本上记下一条条关键词：  
圣诞甜点家庭手工制作  
勒诺特学院父亲经营法国餐厅  
爱好机车单身每周三在fitness健身晨跑路线…  
身高…有着尺寸惊人的…  
“该死！”Charles猛地惊醒，手中的笔被他狠狠摔在电脑上。他撕下那页笔记揉成一团，却没能让它成功在纸篓中着陆，于是无奈地起身再蹲下，将那团纸抹平再撕碎，然后将通红的脸深深埋进手掌。  
这可不好，十分钟不到，他就变得像给他的树洞投稿的姑娘们那样，满脑子都是和黄油面粉毫不相干的事情。  
他拨通纸片上的号码。忙音只响了一下，仿佛那端的人一直守在手机前，突然响起的低沉嗓音令Charles吓了一跳。  
“ErikLehnsherr”  
“Hey Lehnsherr先生，这里是Charles Xavier，我得再次向那天早上的毛衣道歉。你可以随时把账单发给我。实际上今天我打电话是想发出一个邀请……你有没有兴趣与城市周刊的美食专栏合作一次圣诞特辑？对，我其实是这个栏目的作者，那天是截稿日刚过的早晨哦真的要再次抱歉……其实我还想说，那种榛仁咖啡真的很棒如果你不介意的话我可以……”  
停下，快停下，Charles觉得自己的舌头和胃都绞成了一团，意识到只有自己一个人在说个不停后，他也不知道该如何停下。  
“可以。还有，你是要请我喝杯咖啡么？我很荣幸。”  
忙音再次传来的时候，Charles的胃和舌头从挣扎中解放出来，他又开始微笑，这次幅度达到需要自己拍打脸部才停下。  
一封新邮件  
啊教授，我觉得我的事业和爱情同时不可思议地在这个冬天发芽了。  
L.  
啊，教授的爱情虽然遥不可及，但事业也许能编织成槲寄生花环。他停止控制自己表情的行为，在心里为这位L先生和Lehnsherr先生真诚地赞美了上帝。

 

这是Charles头一次午后日光下走进咖啡店，不如往常的时间让他感到无所适从，连选择两杯中杯榛仁拿铁和一份香蕉薄饼都能让他手心出汗。他拿着食物走向Erik——这位毫不介意自己毛衣的好心先生执意让Charles这样称呼他——的时候，穿着另一件黑色高领毛衣倚在窗边的Erik向他微笑，露出两排洁白牙齿，袖口微微卷起用手肘撑住桌面，单罗纹边在阳光下闪闪发亮。  
他现在能够理解那些网络上的少女的疯狂。  
“嘿。我只剩这一件这款毛衣了，放过他好么？”Charles才发现手中的托盘又开始慢慢倾斜。Erik向前探身扶住可怜的薄饼，指关节抵在他仍在渗汗的掌心。  
好吧，Charles那总是过分慵懒的心脏今天着实是格外勤奋。  
谈话进行得很顺利。好心的Lehnsherr先生，他是说Erik，对久违地登上纸质媒体有着格外浓厚的兴致，而节日营销对双方显然都极具吸引力。Erik的声音低沉但不浑厚，在耳边与人舒缓和安心，一如窗外初冬的暖阳。可Charles并不安心。每当他抬头对上那双比在荧屏中更具数倍冲击力的灰绿色双眼，他的心脏就会违反主人的意志做超负荷运动。于是他频频移开视线，盯着杯中熟悉不过的榛果碎屑做着深呼吸。他告诉自己这应该是在一成不变的生活中不小心产生的轻微社交恐惧，只要熟悉了就不要紧了。  
于是他再次抬头，看见Erik盯着自己叉子下那一小块金黄的薄饼的神情依旧热切，目光里涌动着不知名的美好情愫。  
热爱一切美好的事物  
他在心中打了个标签。这很好，他看着侃侃而谈的眼前人，像看着一面映射出五年前的自己的镜子，将所有自以为是自以为否都毫无保留地托予世界。  
这很好，话题和心思回归事业，不再会在笔记上写下与黄油面粉不相干的事物。Charles在起身离开时回头悄悄向下瞟了一眼——  
哦天，的确是尺寸惊人。  
然后他摇晃脑袋，不顾艰难维持在整齐层面上的头发，用力拍打自己的脸颊，假装有一捧冰水来帮助他摆脱不该出现在这样的冬日的热度。  
他的Lehnsherr先生笑了，他执意在心中念着这个发音极为动人的词语，然后避开对方视线。  
“没什么Erik，没什么。我们走吧。”

下午四点半的曼哈顿，车子已经开始堆砌在两侧高楼中尖叫，十月的最后几天暮色降临的很早，抬起头能看到西方天空上泛起红霞。他们选择沿着110街一路向西走去，漫无边际地谈论着喜欢的炼乳口味和衣领样式，谈论女粉丝带来的困扰和上司无可奈何的叹息。天色渐暗，冷风和昏暗天色中的信号灯一同打在他的Lehnsherr先生好看的侧脸上，那上面依然有他无法理解的热切和捉摸不透的情绪。  
Erik抬手翻动腕表时突然发出惊呼，一大团白雾在空气中散开。  
“你会跟紧我么，Charles？”Erik的眼中闪着兴奋的光。  
“什……”他甚至没有得到回答的时间，右手就猛地被拽住，被迫和Erik一同奔跑起来。他甚至不知道自己的心脏能否承受住这样过快的频次，冷空气大口吸入肺部再被艰难地吐出，街道两旁的灯光模糊成一条条跳动的彩线。他也许撞到了一个人，或者两个，他暗暗祈祷他们手中的咖啡安然无恙，现在他的围巾飘起来挂在脸上，视线因为这种种变得模糊，他只能盯着Erik的背影。好吧，这和网络上的姑娘们描述的一样有型，他试图移开视线却发现攥紧Erik的手是自己不再撞上第三个无辜路人的唯一保证。他手心里的汗应该越来越多了。  
而后他们终于停下，世界减缓旋转的频次，他同稀薄的冷空气争夺少到可怜的氧，大口呼吸使他的喉咙生疼。Erik的晨跑一定功不可没，因为现在他看起来轻松的像刚刚从计程车中走下还不忘留下丰厚小费的都市精英，而Charles自己则与看不见的窒息感苦苦斗争，几乎半跪在地上。  
“抱歉，我只是想让你看一看这里的日暮。新旧更替大概是最美的瞬间。”  
“你真是个疯……”  
他好容易从喉咙里挤出的单词被突然响起的钟声无情打断，这才环顾四周，发现圣约翰教堂的塔楼就在身后，小广场上灰白鸽群振起翅膀。他甚至没有意识到自己跑了这么远。傍晚信徒们陆陆续续从教堂内走出，中央公园的尽头静谧祥和，最后一点霞光照在彩色玫瑰玻璃窗口，Charles闭上眼，感受太阳一点点沉入地平线，再没有力气推开Erik支撑着他的半个肩膀，便自暴自弃似的将全部重量倚在了对方身上。  
夜晚正式降临，余音过后短暂的平静里，Charles听见自己的、或是过于好心、依旧不肯放开他的Lehnsherr先生的心脏隆隆作响。下一秒华灯初放，这座充满活力的城市重回喧闹，可他依旧不肯睁眼，拼死抓住这个自己几乎用半条命换来的温暖瞬间。  
“你要不要考虑和我一起晨跑。”Erik先不识相地开口打破沉默。那些白雾吹到他的睫毛上。  
Charles睁开双眼，又好气又想笑。他最后选择把没有说完的话说完。  
“你真是个疯子，Erik”  
“而我认为读者们会更喜欢用天才这个词。”

等到Charles再次躺回床上，回味这不可思议的一天时，手机的提示音打断了他放空的思绪。  
一封新邮件  
有时候，我都不敢相信这样的幸福真的会降临在我头上。我该去伸手抓住么？  
L.  
一条新短讯  
榛仁拿铁的确是不错的选择。

没什么不可能的，L先生  
谁说不是呢，L先生  
Charles活动了一下今天活动的格外充分的肩颈，开始给那些小姑娘们歌颂爱情，顺便出些不一定靠谱的主意。

 

再怎么不愿向前，日程转盘也会一点点转向永无止境的疲劳。季度中期会议上，Shaw把一叠报表拍在桌上时脸拉得和表单中下行折线一样冗长可怖，吓得新来的几个实习生手都在发抖。这年头纸质媒体的会议室大概都有怎么通风换气都无法消散的窒息感。  
真是可怜。Charles不知道自己是说给这本越发不振的杂志、说给一路亲眼见证无尽的下坡路向外延伸的Shaw或是那几个投错行的年轻人，还是说给自己。Charles还不知道自己不小心把心里的句子念出了声。  
“Xavier，我觉得你可以把你那泛滥的怜悯心分给你的文章一些。我告诉你的，避开被网站炒烂的店铺不等同于发掘连营业执照都不一定有的诡异小摊。如果你真的那么有想法要在我讲话时开口，为什么不现在就给我个提案？”  
实习生倒吸冷气的声音在他耳中更清晰，毕竟Shaw嘴里的句子已经被他听烂了。  
“实际上，关于圣诞特刊……”  
“哈，圣诞，女士们先生们，先让我们祈祷我们还能撑到圣诞那期。”  
“……我计划跟Erik Lehnsherr，嗯……就是网络上一个颇有名气的西点师合作甜品专题。”  
实习生们，尤其是那几个小姑娘配合地制造出惊叹声，“你怎么认识的他？！”  
这可很难拿出好听的解释，Charles笑容苦涩，犹豫着该不该阻止她们继续讨论，好在窒息般的肃静伴随Shaw的咳嗽声很快回归。  
“就在这停下。Xavier，我希望经你的笔后她们身后的万千少女还能是这个反应，也希望你的饭碗能保留到那个时候。现在来谈下一期……”

十一月的风穿过空荡荡的写字楼走廊已经不能算不痛不痒，好在内心麻木，Charles只想赶紧开始写下期稿件，好让十天后的自己好过一些。电梯门快闭合时挤进来的Erik的脸让他勉强挤出微笑，才发觉脸已经被冻得僵硬。  
“糟糕的会议？”  
“糟糕的会议。”  
“去喝杯咖啡？我刚刚跟那个主编打了个招呼，是够毁心情的。”  
可真贴心。但Charles只能摇摇头，“现在必须干活了。我得把饭碗守到年底呀。”  
电梯叮声到达。  
“如果有任何事，给我电话。”他转身离开封闭空间，尽管一万个不乐意也试图让自己显得潇洒干练。  
“Charles，其实我可以……”走出轿厢时声音从身后传来，他回身按住按钮，两扇门停在尴尬的位置，一张写满担忧的脸夹在中间。  
“算了。”  
于是他松手，让电梯带着Erik赶快远离这个令人窒息的地方。

 

好在熟悉的疲劳也很快中止，又熬过一个循环，休刊带来短暂假期，Charles终于有机会多喝几杯拿铁，和他的Lehnsherr先生一起。Erik换着花样几乎尝遍了那家店的所有咖啡，Charles还是一如既往地咀嚼着榛子粒，于是被Erik打趣缺乏评论者应有的精神。  
“那么你就是不够专一。”Charles笑着反驳，没想到Erik会突然板着脸回复。  
“实际上，你不知道我有多么专一。”  
那时Erik的眼神着实令人琢磨不透。好在谈话多数时候轻松愉快且卓有成效，两位常客占据着窗边最温暖的位置，大谈现在，期许未来，阳光撒在桌上，杯子上方腾起的热气和吐吸都不会瞬间消散。多数时候Charles能感到死去的某一部分在慢慢苏醒，为即将到来的圣诞雀跃不已，偶尔却也希望眼前的一切不会随着那一天到来而结束。

随后感恩节他们在格林威治街的Barraca共进了晚餐，鉴于Erik，十分遗憾地，几年前随着母亲去世，就已失去了世界上最后的亲人。  
“我很抱歉。”Charles在打趣为什么阖家团聚的日子里两个单身汉要共进晚餐时，得知了这个悲伤的消息。他放下手中的资料抬头注视语调故作轻松的Erik，后者总是盈满热切的目光暗淡下去，虽然只有一瞬间。  
Charles张口后又哑口失言，他难以想象在巨大钢铁机器中孑然一身的滋味，也无法虚情假意地用华而不实的文字填补真正想要关心的人的内心。他现在知道了闯入他生命中的光也不是想象中那般明亮，没有谁能永远光鲜，而小心掩藏好的伤口被他这个外人撕开更令人手足无措。  
“Erik……你不是独自一人。我是说……”  
“不要紧。你要真觉得抱歉，晚餐结束后陪我采购些材料可以么？我们该开始做点心了。”  
“诶？”  
不明白自己为何就答应了邀请的Charles，在随后和妹妹解释不能飞回家聚餐时不可避免地被尖叫着盘问什么时候带女友回家。  
“我是要加班，亲爱的，而且我没有女友。”有一半是真话，应该不会受到惩罚吧。

他喜欢Erik轻声谈起母亲时烛台映在他眼底的柔和光线，喜欢Erik不断冒出的圣诞点心的古怪配方，还喜欢撒了过多西芹末的肉菜饭，因为他可以低头用叉子和它们斗争而避开方桌对面过分热切的凝视。Charles也说不清舞者的火红裙摆和鞋跟声响到底哪个更令人心神不宁，解决了最后一粒西芹，抬眼看向Erik时，他又有些手足无措了。  
“额…那么我们走吧，趁卖场还没有排起长队。”Charles明知抢购电器的老人会多早投入战斗，还是把这当成了离开浪漫烛光晚餐的借口。十一月夜晚的寒风刺骨，刚刚摄取的热量顷刻间就被冷空气夺走，他们扣紧大衣快步跑向临近的超市。  
离黑五还有好几个小时，可人还是多的要命，Charles侧身几乎是贴着货架挤开人群，找到了Erik拜托他去找的总统黄油，忽略了导购三番五次向他眨眼时妩媚的神情和差一点就要把鼻涕擦在他头上的小孩。  
Erik并不因为这样的人群密集度感到无所适从，相反，他为大打折扣的大罐装鲜奶油兴奋不已。“无论是黄油还是奶油，总统永远是首选。如果没有的话，铁塔也可以将就一下。”Erik一本正经地传授心得，Charles打开备忘录，打算把这些小贴士原封不动地转述给读者。  
“我还需要甜露酒。再来瓶香槟吧，当然，这是给你的，甜心，你可以帮我去拿一下么？”  
“别这样叫我。”

购物经历十分愉快，虽然两个有说有笑的男人推着车采购20人份的食物有些令人瞩目，但只要两位当事人毫不在意，一切就不成问题。可结账区排起的长龙并不是那么令人愉快。  
“也许我们可以过会儿再来。Charles，你喜欢超市手推车么？”历史的经验让Charles面对这样突然抛出的问题脑海中警钟大作，可职业习惯让他总是言语让位于思考。  
“什……”  
又一次，他还来不及把疑问说出口就被迫行动起来。这次是被Erik抱起来放在了车子最前端的横梁上。  
“坐稳扶好！”  
Erik一脚登住扶手下的横梁，另一条腿用力登地，他们开始在货架间穿梭滑行，海鲜汤开始在Charles的胃里上下翻滚，他不确定自己是想笑还是想吐，但是意识还算清醒。  
“快停下！”他自己都听不见的抗议淹没在人群的惊呼声中，于是认命般闭眼吹了个口哨，想要张开手感受迎面吹来的凉风，却一不小心就扫落了一排奶粉罐。Erik是个好的驾驶者，他仿佛是在以十英里的速度疾驰在黑夜中的原野，灵巧地避开人群找到宽敞明亮的走廊，超市广播里的感恩节金曲变得模糊，Erik放声大笑，笑到精心打理过的发型都变得乱七八糟。那些包装精美的糖果，奶酪和价格不菲的红酒都变成了眼角余光中的点快速闪过，Charles绝望地想，看看你对我的胃和心脏做了些什么，看看你把我的世界变成什么样子。  
“现在换我来吧。”他们停下来喘气，Charles不甘只坐在前面吹风，提出要交换位置。掌握了把控方向快速前进的诀窍之后他变得更加肆无忌惮，横冲直撞留下狼藉和风声。“我们还可以再快一点！”现在他也高声笑着，连颤巍巍地伸手够一份吐司切片的老奶奶都停下手头动作开始给他们鼓掌。可得意忘形出现在书画以外的范畴内就不是件好事，一个大于九十度的拐弯，Charles驾着车撞上了蝴蝶饼货架，被离心力牵引他瞬间就被甩了出去，一路和盐粒蝴蝶饼一起打了好几个滚才勉强停下。他的脑海一片空白，撑起身子望向倒塌的货架：Erik不知什么时候回到了驾驶位置，右手紧攥着车把，左腿的裤管破了一大块，从小腿一路到脚踝都鲜血淋淋。  
“Erik!”他惊恐地大叫，“我的天，你还好么？”  
然后Erik从覆盖在头顶的鲜奶油中抬起头，突然咧开嘴大笑，嘴角一路伸展到耳根，露出两排整齐的洁白牙齿。Charles第一反应是不好，他的脑子大概被撞出了什么问题，接着似乎也被这种气氛感染，不顾他眼前的人狼狈不堪、脚踝还在滴血，跟着一起放声大笑。  
他们没能笑太久。警卫和卖场经理愤怒地赶来，勒令他们买下所有破碎的蝴蝶饼和车筐内的食物之后，还向看起来很像始作俑者的Erik收取了五十刀的罚金：好吧，虽然撞车这件事和仍在流血的可怜人无关，但这个坏主意的确是他提出的，Charles在内心里解释，心安理得地欣赏Erik掏出钱包时的痛苦表情。然后他们被轰了出去，一路接受着仍在排队的人群的喝彩和口哨声。  
“至少我们省去了排队的时间不是么？”Erik还在笑，“虽然打折的钱几乎是都还回去了。还有这么多蝴蝶饼，老天，告诉我你喜欢吃蝴蝶饼Charles。”  
Charles低头数着步伐和心跳，他还没有从过度兴奋中平复，一定是这样的。他悄悄给自己一个借口，告诉自己疯狂的是这个世界而不是自己。但Charles无论怎样还是个善良的人，所以没忍心告诉他他可能需要自己消化这些口味欠佳的零食了，而且主动提出了要让Erik去他家包扎一下。  
“我家离这里很近，而且，毕竟，你已经跟来了不是么，如果我不说停下，难道你要一路跟我进家门？”Charles将手中的购物袋放在地上，在包里摸索着钥匙。  
“实际上……”Erik不知为何面露难色，“我的屋子在20层。”  
“真的？那我们为什么没有早点认识？这真是太神奇了。”Charles推开门，用沉甸甸的袋子挡住门让Erik拖着那条伤腿慢慢前进。  
现在他们正坐在沙发上，Erik虽然很享受近距离观看Charles剪开他的裤管时的认真神情，但还是在碘酒附上小腿皮肤时忍不住发出痛苦的呻吟。他惊讶于Charles为何有这么装备齐全的医药箱，并且在不觉间将惊讶说出了口。  
“我有个妹妹。小时候，她喜欢跟别人打架，虽然多数时候是为了我。而我也因此常常跟别人打架，所以你知道的，未雨绸缪总不是件坏事。”Charles没有抬头，他真的希望这样长的伤口不要留下疤痕，可实际上这道疤痕后来成了Erik屡屡拿出来“炫耀”自己伟大经历的资本。他抚摸着伤口周边的皮肤，隐隐心痛后抬头却发现Erik还在扯着嘴傻笑。  
“来瓶香槟么，甜心，刚刚买的。”  
“说了别这么叫我。”Charles跟着一起情不自禁地微笑，然后转身取出两个高脚杯。  
“今天我们的西点师大概没办法做点什么了，我们就吃些蝴蝶饼吧。”  
是的，Charles终究是个善良的人，并不忍心让这个受着伤的可怜人独自消化那些口感欠佳的食物。然后他们继续讨论着为什么总统黄油是才最佳选择，Charles拿出电脑开始给读者们转述这些建议。Erik的不太安分的手则卷着Charles的头发打发时间。  
“糖霜不能淋太多，不然多余的水分会影响口感”  
“葛粉馅要凝固之后再拿榨汁机搅拌，这样即使放置一段时间它还会柔软如初”  
Charles一边敲击键盘一边重复他的话。  
“别学我说话Charles”  
“别学我说话Charles”他习惯性地重复听到的句子，“啊不，这句不要，我只是习惯这样记忆，毕竟打字速度跟不上遗忘的速度。顺便，你不打算做点什么新点心么？”  
“圣诞特别款，会有的，甜心。”  
“闭嘴。”  
Charles终于不再重复Erik的话了。等他走后，Charles掏出手机查看邮件，不觉笑出了声。  
一封新邮件  
我今天干了件蠢事情，真的，还受了伤，不过这也太值了。我从不知道自己会如此喜欢那个人，真的，他低头认真工作的样子，太他妈性感了。只不过他的房间和他的头发一样乱糟糟的，。我可能喝的有点多了，祝愉快，教授。  
L．

Charles愉快地想，圣诞节前夕这位L先生的苦情也许就能得到回报了吧，这真是个感人的故事。  
我也认识个L姓的先生，巧的是，我也和他居住在同一栋公寓里。他大概会成为我事业上的福星。我真诚的祝福你，能够早日表明心意，他一定会很开心。但不要操之过急，试着来点意想不到的惊喜？  
你真诚的  
ProfessorX

他不知自己多久不曾这般大笑，不记得自己多久不曾认真对来信回以真挚祝福，多久不曾像现在这样强烈地想用笔将舌尖上的片刻享受化为实体和永恒。他想描绘飘满甜橙香气的灶台，炊具碰撞发出的清脆声响和烤箱门后腾起的热气，制作者哼着歌忙碌的背影，清晨店铺开张时他脸上的笑容和街角闻香醒来，正舒展身子的野猫。他想把那个人倾注的心血告诉所有人，他想赞美冬月寒风带来的一切不可思议之事，他想放声歌唱。  
然后他真的在凌晨两点推开窗，  
“Gingle bells,gin......”  
“Fuck off！”  
冷风卷着楼下的咒骂声穿堂而过，这位神智不清的教授的酒醒了一半。  
Charles再次把因为各种原因涨得发红的脸埋进手掌。  
看看你对我的世界做了些什么，Mr.Lehnsherr.

 

接下来的日子里，气温越来越低，Erik开始频繁地出入同一栋公寓里那间不属于自己的房间。  
“你知道，我虽然对你学习到这个小小技能感到欣慰，但这不意味着你可以把我这里当成降温处理器。”这是Erik第五次摘下手套，一边朝手指哈气一遍小步快跑到电脑前，然后伸手捏住Charles的耳垂。他的后颈直到背部一阵发麻，Erik的碎发还在他额头上扫过，他又好气又好笑地拍开那双手。  
这双手很灵巧，能端出热气腾腾的蒸盘，画出一只折耳猫的咖啡拉花，用炼乳在香蕉薄饼上写下祝福语或是在包装盒上打一个漂亮的缎带。可笑的是，手的主人竟不知道只要摸一摸温度较低的耳垂就能解决问题，每次放下托盘都要让水龙头工作个不停。  
“你可以摸摸耳垂，真的Erik，可怜可怜水费单吧。”Charles听见水龙头像脱缰野马般奔跑的声音，头也不回地朝厨房大喊。  
然后Erik像只乖巧的猫那样，抬手小心翼翼地碰了碰自己的耳垂。  
“哇！你为什么不早些告诉我？”  
“我为什么没早些遇到你？”现在Charles转过头去看着他微笑，还眨了眨眼，侧颈的曲线和鬓角的绒发在窗边被三点钟的暖阳照亮隐隐闪光。  
Erik屏住呼吸。  
然后他跑过来，甚至还没来及摘下右手隔热手套，把左手覆在Charles的耳垂上。现在他的耳垂也变得滚烫而通红，一半来自热量的传导，另一半，Charles不愿承认，他的脸也许也红了。那双手厚重而宽大，然而指节修长，指腹的一点点硬茧使得他的耳垂显得更加柔若无骨——虽然对本身就无骨的部位用这样的词形容不太恰当吧。  
后来Charles习惯了这个跑过来捏住他耳垂的Erik，也习惯了他那些花样百出的曲奇、松糕和小甜饼。他甚至不需要将手从键盘上拿开，只要张开嘴就有许许多多精致的小零碎在他味蕾上停留。他撰写美食评论，言辞犀利地发出独到的挑剔见解，但从不轻易开口点评Erik的特别制作，而是会在心满意足的时候，伸出舌头轻轻碰一下Erik的指尖。起初那双灵巧的手会像触电般快速离开，Charles露出满意的狡黠微笑，像极了恶作剧成功后窜到角落眼睛发亮的猫。好在后来手的主人也学会了波澜不惊。  
“And sometimes when we touch, the honesty’stoo much…”  
然后在新一周的博客末尾，Erik的一小段唱歌视频创造了文章点击量新高。他注视镜头斜下方、伸手蹙眉，深情款款，唱到一半却又忍不住低头大笑，是露出两排整齐牙齿的招牌笑容。

日子过得很快。几场大风洗净充满喧嚣和尘埃的空气，十二月的街道洋溢着节日的气息，彩灯和缎带堆砌在街巷的每个角落。Charles很少出门，Erik则时常来拜访他，过惯了昼夜颠倒的生活的Charles终究是受够了在浑浑噩噩中听到敲门声惊醒——一块甜腻的黑森林也不能消除他的起床气。他耷拉着眼皮，踢着拖鞋纠正歪歪斜斜的睡衣，然后开门挤出一个疲倦的微笑。Erik一手提着编织袋，一手支撑他沉重的身体，“醒醒，Charles，已经早上九点了。”  
Charles真的不想再牺牲睡眠去给他开门，于是摸索着打开吧台的柜子，抬起一小盆夜来香，拿起那把备用钥匙。“收好他，Erik，现在放开我。我要睡觉了，太阳下山前不要叫醒我。”他嘟囔着推开Erik的怀抱。然后他沉沉地睡去，错过了Erik精彩纷繁的面目表情，和他小心翼翼地把那把银色金属挂在自己包里的动作。  
他们有时会出去，四处闲逛，在古根海姆的螺旋里放慢脚步，感受浮动在周身的连续空间。十二月开始，大都会博物馆里会有一棵大圣诞树，那不勒斯天使美得令人只想发出温柔到融化在雪水中的叹息，他们一同抬头仰望着那些闪烁个不停的彩灯、试图数清楚牧羊人身边到底有几只羊。街头大牌争先打出圣诞折扣，模特穿着仿佛不属于这个季节的单薄紧身裙在荧幕中来回走动。然后街边的热狗摊也推出了圣诞特别款，Charles尝试了一下，发现只是番茄和青椒这样老套又毫无味觉美感的搭配后厌恶地砸了咂舌，看着忍俊不禁的Erik在心中暗暗将这家店列入了黑名单，有朝一日一定要写篇文章来将这黑暗食物广而告之。  
一场暴雪，昏天黑地的白色碎屑席卷整个曼哈顿岛，那些被喜庆冲昏了头脑的人们似乎也冷静了下来，街道不再喧嚣热闹到令人烦躁，那些赶着路的人们也终于在积水溅在裤脚上时发出懊恼的声音。这才是一个城市正常的空气，有悲有喜。两三英尺厚的雪让出门这项看似简单的活动需要被灌注过多勇气，Charles裹紧了围巾和大衣，磕掉鞋子上的雪水，然后在没过膝盖的积雪中奋勇前进。天气越来越冷，Erik也放弃了晨跑，宁愿把大好光阴挥霍在壁炉边上慢腾腾地沏一壶洋甘菊茶，等待着我们的美食评论家叩响这家甜品店的门扉。

 

他的甜品店位于曼哈顿区的Bleecker街，这条因格林威治村而闻名的街道终日灯红酒绿，而他的带有薄荷绿招牌的云朵形状顶棚在这其中令人倍感清新舒适。店面不大但采光良好，这得益于主人钟情于落地大玻璃窗。圣诞节来临之际他在窗上喷了大胡子老爷爷的彩绘，传统形象永远能代表温情。他喜欢高脚凳和弧形吧台，吊顶繁枝状的灯星星点点，照进橱窗的灯光则是橘红色——照在歌剧院蛋糕咖啡忌廉上的方形金箔反射出的光芒温暖而明亮。糖霜按彩虹色摆好顺序，他的店铺不仅吸引带着粉红色梦想的小姑娘们，也令暮年老人和工薪阶层倾心不已：平民的价格、贴心的服务，最重要的是美型的店主和绝佳的甜品。  
Charles忽略了门上的closed，推开门时铃铛叮当作响，Erik放下搅拌器回头看他：“早上好甜心。”  
“别这么叫我，真的。”Charles扯下围巾，把大衣挂在门后同时快速反驳，“我希望你想好你的圣诞新款了，你无法想象外面的雪有多厚。”他用力哈气融化睫毛上细小的雪花，搓着手走向工作台，脚印和雪水在门口模糊成一滩。  
“哦，我喜欢榛果！”  
浅褐色的黑糖蛋白脆饼做底，还涂了一层榛仁碎，栗子茸和榛子奶油打匀后推进装好圆锯齿裱花嘴的裱花袋里，Erik冲他扬了扬手，“你要试试看么？就在外围挤一圈就可以了。”  
Charles接过那袋奶油双手攥紧，也许是低温让他太过僵硬，一个弧线都没能画出来就压出了一大团。  
“放松，放松Charles。”Erik凑过来从背后伸臂环住他半个身子，托住他的手腕缓慢向前移动，可温热的鼻息吹在耳边着实令人更加无法放松。Charles从不知道从起点到终点的一圈能有这么漫长。  
“哦，这可不能拿给我的客人们。喝杯茶吧，我马上就好。”Erik终于收手向后退了一步，还给他呼吸和心跳，然后审视这歪歪扭扭的圆圈皱起眉。  
这是个明智的选择。Charles靠在壁炉边感受血液和茶水的热量循环到脚底重新唤醒知觉，顺便欣赏西点师的专注神情，再伺机偷偷抓一把铁盘里剥好的榛果送进嘴里，然后在Erik回头看他时停止咀嚼动作微笑。  
“Charles……”Erik又皱起眉看着他。他抿嘴微笑着眨眼。  
“仁衣沾到嘴唇上了。”  
见鬼，他忙伸手抹了一下嘴，怒视手中一小块褐色的皮，然后转过身去数壁炉上红砖的数目。  
“你吃掉了我大半盘材料Charles。我只能……哦，好了”  
Charles为烤箱响起的叮声感谢了上帝。  
栗茸厚厚地再铺一层，然后嵌进榛果，刚刚出炉的脆皮千层酥撒上糖霜扣在最顶上。半个草莓被切开摆在盘中，一颗覆盆子作为红鼻头。Erik拿出巧克力炼乳画了一边麋鹿的角，在要画另一边时突然抬头看向Charles，目光热切到仿佛Charles是那个下午的香蕉薄饼。  
“我不确定我能画好……”  
“你确定我也不会让你画的甜心。最后一步了，可不能功亏一篑。”  
“Erik！”  
西点师放声大笑，嘴角又几乎咧到耳根手上的动作却没有停下。刚刚诞生的鹿头被无情地切下一刀，他朝Charles招手。  
太甜了。这是第一个涌出的想法，糖霜和堆积得太厚的甜栗茸在舌尖融化的速度不及糖分的传导，甜得发腻。然后是蛋白饼，一点点生姜的味道，比麦格勒广场上的味道更淡，像尚未被游人发现的薄薄积雪，均匀素净。榛果适时出现，蛰伏在盛夏艳阳之后饱满而甘甜，Charles闭上眼，想起感恩节夜晚空旷街道上拖得漫长的人影，想起110街尽头日暮时腾空纷飞的鸽群。  
然后飞鸟停止盘旋，急促地转身敛翅停在他唇间。那个人的嘴唇与鼻尖和大雪天一样冰冷干涩。Charles猛地睁开眼，花几秒钟重新聚焦看清在眼前放大的绿色瞳孔，它们微微湿润，闪烁如明星。然后不知是谁先向后退，Charles的手撑在桌上扫落了已经没有榛果的铁盘，掉在地上发出惊天声响。店的主人整个人凌乱而仓皇，绯红一路没到毛衣领下，脸上闪过复杂而捉摸不定的情绪，。Charles知道他自己看上去一定如出一辙，他快速大口地吸气，跑去伸手够下围巾和大衣，转身时看见橱窗外捂着嘴的姑娘和刺眼的闪光灯。  
该死的落地大玻璃窗。  
“我……”Erik想要说些什么却又哑口无言。Erik抬起手想抓住什么却像是被钉在原地动弹不得。  
“它……味道很棒。那么日安，Mr.Lehnsherr”Charles最后转头挤出模糊不明的微笑。  
玻璃门扇进冷风和惊呼，打开再合上时门牌转动变成了open，但没有人再进来，门口的积水和脚印都没来及蒸干。缺了一只角麋鹿失去了奔跑的本领，戴着它的红鼻头停在原地。

Charles深一脚浅一脚地在雪地里狂奔，踢起厚重积雪留下凌乱的脚印，呼出的白色烟雾被快速甩在身后，摆脱那些试图捕捉他正脸的快门后也没有停下。地面湿滑，急转弯时几个踉跄让他怀疑是否整个世界都在疯狂旋转，惊鸟振翅离开枝头没有发出一点声响。  
他跌坐在公寓门前，榛子奶油的味道还停留在嘴里。  
电梯快速上升带他远离彩灯和圣诞橱窗，可狭小空间里又突兀响起jingle bells的旋律，Charles的胃绞成一团开始作痛。  
连榛果和姜饼也甜得发腻。  
电梯叮声到达，该死的音响不再唱歌，可Charles上几层锁也没能把栗茸的味道挡在门外。  
那实在是太甜了。他甚至想要哭泣。

一封新邮件  
我从不知道，从终点回到起点的一圈只需花费一瞬间。  
是我搞砸了一切。  
L．

 

 

 

 

 

＊  
Charles醒来，窗外的漆黑提醒他光亮来自惨白的显示屏，眼角刺痛无比却又异常清醒。他并没有睡去，这几日他的神经紧绷到窗外的刹车声都能带来阵阵头痛。他不眠不休地坐在电脑桌前，试图在文字中找到逃避的途径和救赎，可每当敲击键盘，想写些什么华而不实或中肯无比的关于食物的评论，他就止不住地想起那个带着红鼻子的麋鹿，一双饱含太多他无法理解的情绪的眼，一个猝不及防的吻。  
没心情理会树洞里的来信，他关掉了一切通讯设备，最后看到的是Shaw发来的截稿日通牒。他想逃回那个早上，逃回熟悉的疲劳、喘息，逃回永无止境也无需思考的往复，却发现连最基础的词语都背弃他而去。他对文字没有什么要求，可文字却在狠狠地报复他，他甚至失去了用空洞的文字与那些文学少女谈心的能力。于是他选择换一种方式逃避。他打开一瓶人头马，然后是无数瓶芝华士，果香和烟草味充满他的喉咙和肺，他终于合上眼。  
他的意识沉入琥珀色的回忆。  
他梦见了Erik。梦见他在燃烧不止的巨大荒原中奔跑，不知自己来自何方，也没有方向和终点。他正拉着他的双手，围巾飞起来挡在他眼前，世界和他的笑容一起飞速旋转。街景、行人、世间万物抽象成光怪陆离的点，在他周身纷飞，点亮他的整个世界，点亮Erik墨绿色的深邃瞳孔。他在大笑，和他的Mr. Lehnsherr一起大笑，然后一瞬间Erik挣脱了他的手。他没能抓住他，他连他眼中的泪水都无法留存，那些冬日的阳光、广场上的鸽群、货架间散落的笑声、耳垂滚烫的触感和留有余温的手指顷刻间化为灰烬。他梦见晨光中他睫毛上的霜，梦见他取下围巾的手，梦见他拿着他人生的钥匙在门外徘徊，连叩门的勇气都没能挤出就转身落荒而逃。  
他没能抓住他。或者说是他自己先逃走了。  
现在他想要追上Erik。他推开那些沉重的铁门，揭开封条掸落细碎的灰尘，然后是一个又一个机械开关，命运的齿轮转动发出巨大声响，火舌舔着他的后颈和发梢，他加快步伐，越过了一道又一道门，躲过精巧复杂的机关，却停留在最后一扇门面前。他走不出去。他没有钥匙，他把钥匙给了他的Mr. Lehnsherr。  
Charles从沉重的睡梦中惊醒，盯着自己不知何时被碎酒瓶划破现已停止流血的手指，奋力挤出那之中的玻璃碎屑。夜晚寂静无声，再度合眼，为刚开始相信触手可及就又变得遥不可及的事物，他想要掩面哭泣。  
这时传来连续而急促的敲门声，半晌没了动静，然后是钥匙晃动的声音。扑面而来的青柠罗勒，他听见有人发出绝望的叹息，脚步声渐近。  
“Charles，Charles看着我。Charles求求你看看我。你还在么Charles?”  
他艰难地睁眼，无法适应灯光的湖蓝瞳孔骤然紧缩，嗓子干痛到无法发出声响。Erik，已有几个世纪没有见过的Erik慌乱地拿起一杯醒酒茶递给他。甘甜的流体划过他的口腔、气管、食道，他的意识和声音一道从迷雾中变得清晰。  
“你抛弃了我！”  
Erik睁大眼睛，停止了手中缠绕绷带的动作。  
“我把钥匙交给你了！医药箱的钥匙，家门的钥匙，整个世界的钥匙！但你没有来过，天杀的，一次都没有！”Charles挣扎着咽下那些液体，看着Erik收拾那些该死的威士忌瓶。他甚至数不清空瓶的个数，在心中默默承认自己没有酒精中毒是个奇迹。  
“我没有。Charles，是你抛弃了我。你抛弃了一切。现在安静点。”  
现在失去黑暗的夜晚重归寂静。Erik那双灵巧的手，现在正小心翼翼地捡起玻璃碎片，把地板上的液体用抹布吸净，再用镊子捡起细小的玻璃碴。它们捧起Charles已经停止滴血的手，用酒精棉轻轻擦拭，然后拿起绷带一圈又一圈地缠绕，嘴唇随着Charles吃痛的呲牙抿成绷紧的细线。它们从不曾这样颤抖过。手的主人他一声不吭，于是Charles也试图死扛住保持沉默，可这是徒劳。  
“你可以说些什么么？该死的，Erik，开口说话好么？”  
那双手轻轻掰开他的口腔，他不知道自己吞了些什么下去，只是身体在渐渐离开那片燃烧不止的荒原，意识却变得模糊。他想做些什么，于是伸出舌头碰了一下它的指尖，就像以前那样，这一次带有室外温度的指尖凉冰冰的。  
他眼中的Erik像个石膏一样有见鬼的冷峻侧脸，影子由四个重合成一个实像再分成两个，Charles拼命眨着眼睛让自己再多清醒一会儿，然后惊恐地看到Erik的影子在眼前快速放大，却又在不该就此停下安全的距离停下，单手支撑在Charles的枕边的小臂线条剧烈颤动，下一秒似乎就要崩溃。  
然后Erik突然开口。  
“我很抱歉，Charles。忘了这一切吧。”  
他的石膏般的Erik，突然落下泪来，那些透明的液体快速坠落砸在他脸上，堵住了他所有的反击、疑惑和不甘。他的心一同跟着快速坠落，击打无边的黑暗，顷刻间化成碎片。Erik抬手抹去他脸上的水珠，合上他的眼，Charles的意识和声音一道再次沉入黑暗中。

Charles的意识自黑暗中浮出。整洁的仿佛不属于自己的房间、空气中的青柠味道和手指上的绷带提醒他Erik来过。他记起了，Erik说，忘了这一切吧。  
忘了这一切吧。  
Charles突然大笑，开始用力按压被绷带缠住的食指、一次又一次直到绷带失去雪白的颜色染上暗红。然后他扯开它们，微笑着注视血液一滴滴渗出再到涓涓流出，不顾二次感染的风险拿绷带狠狠抹去，然后把它们丢进了纸篓。  
“放出浓黑的、喷流涌注的热血。如同一位迈俄尼亚或者卡里亚妇女，用鲜红的颜料涂漆象牙，制作驭马的颊片，尽管许多驭手为之垂涎欲滴，它却静静地躺在里屋，作为王者的佳宝，受到双重的珍爱，既是马的饰物，又能为驭者增添荣光。”伊利亚特突兀地出现在脑海中，这很好，他知道的文学回来了。  
一粒安眠药和一杯醒酒茶可以让他短暂摆脱头痛和失眠，摆脱街头喧闹纷扰和上司的反复催促，摆脱很多事情，但那其中绝不包括他的Mr. Lehnsherr。他打开电脑，重新找回了写作的能力和勇气，因为每一次敲击键盘时的锥心疼痛都会让他无比清醒，不再沉溺于过去式。  
“法国人说好西点师一定会是好厨师，但好厨师也许永远当不了好的西点师。片刻享受要求精确用量、用色、对称艺术、结构协调，而糕点师灌注于糕点中的手艺和态度实为灵魂。Patisserie一词中的张扬、精致和法国式浪漫一如他本人。”  
Charles想起Mr. Lehnsherr评判食材优劣时的神情，与当年把享用糕点化为舞台艺术的卡雷姆如出一辙。他也许不会像那个法国人一样用八座宫殿赞美饮食的光辉，但那些三重夹心的芝麻马卡龙绝对可与卡雷姆的布莱顿穹顶宫相媲美。Charles满意地大笑，编织出那个男人完美形象和执着，一腔热忱和美梦，毫不吝惜地堆砌一切美好的词语。屋内只有敲击键盘的声响，光标快速移动，Charles甚至没有费心擦干键盘上的血迹，报复般地用力按压，不知为何这种无意义的行径却让他拥有存活的快感。也许人总会在赞美离自己遥不可及的美好时拼尽全力，好像这样就能从中偷偷分得一道微弱的光，保护自己在寒冬中跋涉时不至于连心脏都冻僵。

“Charles我在语音信箱留了那么多话你听了么？你一定没有看到网页上那些……哦上帝，你的房间怎么会这么干净？”  
Raven一如既往推门前不打招呼，他猛地转过头去。  
“嘿！”  
“嘿！”这位金发姑娘和他同时大叫，跑向他的哥哥，堵住一切还未脱口的抱怨怜惜地用拇指划过他的下眼眶，“发生了什么Charles？你还好么？难道你真的跟那个西点师有什么恩怨？”她不由分说地给了兄长一个熊抱，然后环视屋内找到了被冷落几天的电话，开机后提示音开始响个不停。  
“Raven！”他焦躁地扯着自己的头发。  
“好的好的，马上就好，”她按下静音翻着那些消息，“所以你是真的一条都没读。Charles，论坛上现在吵翻天了，有Erik的女粉丝说看到了他的男友，我是说，照片背影很像你。说到底你为什么会认识他？”  
为什么要认识他？  
他曾和他比肩前行，未来仅在指尖可以触及的距离，那是他一成不变的人生中离美好二字最近的瞬间。他也知道人总会与万千生命相会，离别和相遇都多到眼花缭乱，他从未想过眷恋仅此一次的接触，可也没想过那么快他们就各自转身，省去一切别时语句从此将杳无音讯。  
自己何曾真的认识他？  
Charles怔在那里半晌说不出话，荧光屏进入休眠时屋内猛地变暗，手机的光亮衬得Raven的脸在他眼前格外清晰。他觉得自己看上去一定糟糕透了，才会让她露出如此担忧的悲悯神情。  
“总之那些迷妹们现在不是很理智……可如果你真的喜欢他……放心，不管你做什么我都支持……哦，你得看看这个，好像挺重要的。”  
“你告诉Shaw我就快写好了。”  
“不，不是你的上司。是个L先生，没有名字。”

也许美好结局从不会被我抓住。  
这大概是最后了。谢谢你，教授。  
再见。  
时间是一天前。Charles突然起身，忽略血液快速坠入脚下时的眩晕，向前一把抓过手机，开始疯狂地向上翻。

我从不知道，从终点回到起点的一圈只需花费一瞬间。  
是我搞砸了一切。  
这封是十几天前。

几年了，我们打了无数次照面，他竟然真的不知道我也住在这里。  
他记起Erik在被问到“为什么没早点遇到你”时笑容暧昧不明却又痛苦不堪。

刚刚我以非常意外而尴尬的方式遇见了他，我差点逃走。  
那杯没能入口的咖啡。Erik在看到他的脸的瞬间落荒而逃。

我做了新品。放在了他的信箱里，就当是圣诞礼物。  
那年新年他才回到公寓，一份已经结了霜的小拿破仑看起来曾经可口诱人。尽管停下思考只需几分钟，扔掉它却只花了Charles几秒钟。

他看起来总是很疲惫。出版业的人都是如此么？  
当时他大笑着回复，向他确认这悲哀事实，然后快速返回和编辑的通话。

我很愿意倾听，L先生  
这是Charles最早的回复。  
所以这从不是一期一会，二度相逢藏在冬日过于耀眼的晨光里折射出真实和错觉，而现在迷雾被彻底拨开，细小的事情串联在一起，所有被忽略的瞬间飞速抖去灰尘汇聚成光。  
那就是了，眼前光芒深处是那人不曾熄灭的热忱。他终于找到了他的Mr. L。  
此刻那些年轻生命的脚步声伴着短促鸟鸣响起，东方既白时所有阴郁失去了藏身的角落，Charles想自己现在一定不止在流泪，因为他借着窗外的光亮能看清Raven脸上褪去的阴影，那表情快速变化最终定格成微笑。  
“你还好么？”她又问了同样的问题，带着几分好笑几分怜爱欣赏他一向沉着自如的哥哥眼中上演的无声的盛大独角戏。  
他很好。大概、也许因为他不止找回了文字，还找回了他以为热情与才华已不可遇的完美融合，找回对一切悲喜袖手旁观却又从未背弃他而去的日光。也许因为世界从疯狂的旋转中脱身，人生的钥匙从未丢失而是一直近在咫尺。他张开唇口用力呼吸，晨光中的新鲜空气灌入肺腑，双脚重新踏上了坚实的土地。他好极了。  
Charles给了仍不明状况的Raven一个大大拥抱，没给她为他抹去泪水的机会就重新坐回写字台前。显示屏再度亮起，编辑页面中那张能让女粉丝们为之疯狂的侧脸眺望着越发明亮的地平线，眼中盈满他无法转化成文字的热切。他伸手触摸屏幕，随光线律动抚过眉眼轮廓。  
他已经找到了他的Mr. L.  
他会试着找回他的Mr.Lehnsherr.

一个不如往常的早晨。看到稿件确认发送的界面长舒一口气，久违打开再关闭树洞回信界面时屏住一口气，他需要耐心等待。电子邮件送达无需花费一秒，同栋公寓间八层楼的距离则要两分钟，这里离Bleecker街不过五个街区，最初那家咖啡店则稍远些，对步行来说是段颇长的距离。Charles不知自己会等待多久才有回音，还是说从邮件开始一切就将石沉大海，一生的等待之所以漫长可怖，是因为直至结束那一刻前，你都不知要用上“一生”这个词去描述它。  
长久以来他低头只顾前进，碰壁后宁愿原地踏步也不肯回身留意近在咫尺的可能性。冬日的阳光寻着缝隙挤进他头顶灰暗的苍穹，领他大笑着前行。而待到逃离荒原、将晓天色照得道路渐渐明晰之时，他却弄丢了最初的光。他可不甘让如今的太阳把他的落寞照耀得更加荒凉。  
汽笛声渐进渐远，圣诞前夕街巷喧闹不堪，他费力辨认着轿厢顶轴承与钢索的摩擦声，墙壁外电机每一次启动心脏都随之上升下降。终于，电梯叮声到达，钥匙插进锁孔又拔出，敲门声响了三下就再无声息。  
不急不缓。如同命运的宣判。  
Charles起身，数着呼吸和心跳，准备用一生的勇气迎接结局。

两个怀揣太多心事的人久别重逢，多半会像现在这样沉默对视，Charles不知道他们各自在坚持什么，但此刻他就在与眼前鼻尖通红、正努力平复呼吸的人用眼神对弈，战况扑朔胶着。  
“嘿，说点什么。管我要清洗的费用或者专栏的报酬，尽力嘲笑我糟糕的建议或者痛斥我弄人感情，我不会再逃走了。”最终Charles败下阵来，他已受够了等待。  
Erik回神快速眨眼，像是突然想起什么，拎起手边纸袋拿出纸杯。那杯拿铁带有永远无法被阻隔在门外的榛子香气，没能温暖那双灵巧的手就塞到了Charles手中。  
“拿好。”  
然后他继续在纸袋里摸索，手中银色的金属在Charles辨认清形状后，反射出苍白的刺眼光亮。这就是了，何处开始便何处结束，Charles低头看向双手间的鸿沟，认命后露出自嘲笑容。短暂的两个月和即将到来的节日一起在此突兀终止，本就该如此，再温暖的地方咖啡的热气也终会消散，活不过一须臾。他会登上杂志，短暂骚动后仍坐在高脚凳上向那些忠实粉丝微笑，他则或者得到Shaw的赞许或者不会，然后继续伏案书写别人的爱情。他们将继续永隔八层楼，那距离太长，一旦走错，花上一生也无法找回方向。  
他不知道Erik看向他的眼里怎么还会有该死的期待，他可说不出任何漂亮话了，只祈求Erik在自己情绪失控赶快离开。可Erik却再次将手伸向纸袋。  
上帝啊，还能有什么。  
“……可我用什么才能留住你？”  
Erik掏出手机，朗诵那些刚刚诞生的句子，用夸张的语气掩盖颤抖，煽情的文字在他口中显出些许怪诞。  
“我没有在边境死去的祖辈，没有从未有过信仰的人的忠诚，也许、我是说也许我可以给你我设法保全的我自己的核心－－不营字造句，不和梦交易，不被时间、欢乐和逆境触动的核心。可我都怀疑自己是否保有这样的东西。我多希望能留住你。然后与你一道，在某个傍晚，窥探一朵黄玫瑰的记忆。如果不能，我又有什么能还给你？”  
这样的交流比起沉默像是公开处刑，Charles再次失去了文字呆在原地。  
“我欠你很多，”Erik还未停下，“一件高罗领毛衣、一顿不慌不忙的节日晚餐、五十美金的罚单不多不少、再也无法奔跑的红鼻子麋鹿身陷漫长时光中的痛苦等待……”  
真是够了。Charles从干涩的喉咙深处挤出一丝痛苦呻吟，他所要的不过是一个已经得到的答案作为结局。  
“可我们的教授也许记性不好，忘记了最重要的东西。”  
下一秒Erik的脸在他眼前快速放大，他双眼无法对焦干脆放弃挣扎合上眼睑。窗外尚未飘雪，那个人的嘴唇依然冰冷干涩，Charles不知道一个吻能不能像一生一样漫长，只知道这漫长到倦鸟归巢安歇、那份不知来自谁的心跳的不安定也趋于平缓，数日来的头晕目眩终于弃他而去，一切就此静止，吐息中有醉意有温柔。大杯的榛仁拿铁在他的右手隐隐发烫，钥匙被染上温度不再冰凉，待到他几乎忘记呼吸时Erik终于放开握住他肩头的双手。Charles后退，大口吞下咖啡，发觉这也许被加了双份糖的拿铁甜得发腻，投入地费力吞咽，庆祝劫后余生、庆祝重获新生。  
“下一项从晚餐开始还起么？”  
他从他的Mr. Lehnsherr眼中看到冬日的阳光，灿烂地穿过他的眼睛和脸庞，浩浩荡荡地盖过他们身后的故事，像河流，充盈整个屋子将一切都照亮。  
“……太甜了。那只鹿也一样。”Charles低头避开灼灼目光，抵住那人肩膀，自暴自弃似的将全部重量倚在对方身上。“不及格”，他附上一句小声嘟囔，随即又想起什么。  
“但你为什么把钥匙还给我？”  
Erik眼里闪过惊愕，而后爆发出大笑，他不用抬眼就知道那个笑容一定又露出两排洁白牙齿，耀眼甚至张扬。  
“我以为现在的社交礼仪包括交换钥匙呢。”

Erik在众多电影碟片中选择了《真爱至上》，不顾Charles抗议这片子已经快被他看烂。于是平安夜的夜晚降临之前，他们蜷缩在沙发上捧着速热食品，暂时避开窗外真实的故事，观看荧屏中芸芸众生在机场拥抱、亲吻、久别重逢又被迫分离，笑容噙泪。Charles最后的记忆是丹尼尔了发现儿子心中有喜欢的小女生，然后他数日来缺乏睡眠的身体陷入昏睡，隐隐能听到Christmas Is All Around那种熟悉而烂俗的圣诞旋律，还有一些笑声，色彩明亮的光斑，他也分不清它们是来自睡梦还是闪烁的荧屏。他许久不曾睡得这样安稳，连呼吸和心跳都无法察觉。  
Charles醒来，艰难地睁眼，盯着电视里罗文艾金森饰演的销售员恍惚了一下，就算是第无数次，还是忍不住在他把肉桂棒放进包装袋时大笑出声。这吵醒了不知何时睡去的Erik，后者从喉咙里发出模糊的声音。窗外天色昏暗，夜空十分配合节日的气氛，开始飘雪，Charles这才意识到电影已经循环播放了几遍。他使劲摇晃仍歪斜在沙发上的Erik。  
“醒醒，醒醒，说好的晚餐？”

这座城市今夜注定不会睡去，霓虹耀眼，照亮道路上的白雪。他们加入盛大的狂欢，在人潮中Charles小心翼翼地攥紧Erik的手，生怕再次失去。他已经和这座喧闹的城市、和自己糟糕的生活达成最温暖最深刻的和解，也无需生活再回馈给他什么，毕竟最珍贵的已经攥在手中了。  
“从哪句话开始你确信那一定是我？”Charles努力让声音盖过广场上人群的欢呼，费力地提问。  
Erik再次掏出手机清了清嗓子。哦不。  
“停下，停下，当我没问。”  
“从一开始。从标题开始，那是教授第一次回信带标题。”  
Erik不会告诉他，其实一切从几年前的圣诞节开始。顶着棕色柔软乱发的人在清晨电梯门打开时出现，晨光汇聚在他通宵后红肿的眼中，却不妨碍湖蓝色瞳孔中溢出美好和希望。他看到Erik，轻轻微笑，光芒随发丝抖动，弓着身子，似乎疲惫到能被单薄的驼色大衣压垮，声音沙哑却又轻柔。  
早上好。圣诞快乐。他对他这个陌生人说。  
母亲离世后半个世界塌陷下去，Erik一度以为自己再也无法得见阳光，更从未想过这样的温柔还能为他所拥有。黑暗处的Erik只觉这一切都太耀眼夺目，不知心脏过快的鼓动从何而起，从此便深陷于漫长的等待，而今只庆幸他无需用一生形容它。  
“哦，是的，是的，”Charles再次轻轻微笑，“圣诞快乐。多么鲜明的标题。”

橱窗像是被精心编织出的梦境，温暖的怀抱则更为真实，钟声响起时Charles处在两者之间，继而低语从他耳边传来。  
“Merry Christmas, Professor X”  
“是Charles，”他不满地踩了一脚Erik才打过蜡的皮鞋，

“Merry Christmas, Mr. Lehnsherr.”

Fin.


	2. 一个圆圈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外一  
> 主旨有二  
> 一 我很开心 我想过圣诞  
> 二 我很开心 我想让他们结婚

“我为什么做糕点？是经历、感受那份感动，并让你感动。这是我的风格，这是我的人生，这是我做糕点的理由。”  
Erik今天也穿着深色高领毛衣，冲着镜头微笑点头，“好的，感谢您的采访。那么再－－”  
“嗷！”  
西点师Erik Lehnsherr，三十五岁，纽约客，有稳定的工作和爱情，正面临人生中最大危机。  
危机就是啊，接受过一家网站的圣诞视频采访，合上电脑的那一刻，被爆头。  
他之前时常听Charles面带笑意描述他那已能独当一面的妹妹，讲她如何一如少时聪慧直率惹人怜爱，眼底泛起温柔的涟漪。今日得见，可Erik无论如何也没法把那个形象与眼前这位连头顶恶魔尖角都不愿藏起的女士重合。  
“接招！”Raven百发百中，也许是看到自己中弹后的蠢样，笑得不能自已。  
聪明。直率。直率的过头。  
惹人怜爱？

人到中年还玩BB枪大战，一不留神Erik就只能捂着腹部痛苦地在沙发上打滚，顺势倒进正盘腿抱着电脑赶稿的Charles怀里。  
然后再被无情推开。“亲爱的，我赶时间。”  
休战片刻，他抱怨起这个女魔头一般的妹妹。  
“哦，Raven，你不知道，她可是这类游戏的女皇。”   
Erik用仅存的气力痛恨这句话中隐约的自豪和得意。然后他提议换一个温和的游戏消磨时间。至少要温和到不使用枪支弹药等危险品。  
“来玩Punching Game怎么样？”名叫Raven的，已经不小却依然聪慧直率惹人怜爱的姑娘提议。  
Erik该思考一下Charles的眼睛为什么亮了，为什么就在截稿日前放下电脑加入游戏再大呼万岁的。十几分钟后他开始后悔说出那句话。

“你们兄妹是吃什么长大的？你也就算了，明明跑上三五百米就气喘吁吁，怎么现在这么有精神？”  
Charles凑过来和他交换一个吻，“吃的不管是什么都没有你的蛋糕好吃行了吧。何况你知道，我并不是只有这个时候有精神。”  
“我怀疑你能否打败你这个……聪慧直率惹人怜爱的妹妹？”  
“哦，我的确打中过她，在BB枪游戏里，只有一次。那次我们在她男友Hank家里，我爬上排水管，爬过冰箱，越过楼梯间，越过吊灯，终于成功偷袭中她的后背“，Charles果然开始体力不济，“天知道我有多努力。但是Punching Game？整个家族都被她支配，接受现实吧Erik，人总要面对惨淡的人生。”

直到小女魔头的胃开始咕咕作响他们才停下，可不负责任、仍未完成死线的哥哥家的冰箱空得令人心痛。于是他们走到街上，即使专挑小道行走人也多得要命，毕竟是平安夜。  
Erik惊喜地发现一家甜甜圈连锁在这里居然也有分店，询问过Raven的口味，他一路小跑到摊位前。  
“Erik，看那个香草夏威夷味道的！”  
“你们不是都选好了口味么……嗷！痛！”  
两个有着湖蓝色大眼睛的恶魔一人给了他一拳，然后笑得无辜笑得甚至惹人怜爱。该死的，一个圆圈。Erik捂着肋骨时渐渐明白状况，这个游戏简直反人类。  
“看在上帝的份上，看在今天是平安夜的份上，Xaviers，放过我吧。“  
“Christmas night, another fight～” 小恶魔唱起歌来，“还有，我姓Darkholme”  
“You're still waiting for the snow to fall  
Doesn't really feel like Christmas at all.”   
Charles快速接上，兄妹间几十年的默契令他无法插嘴。  
Erik在凛冬烈风中默泪，啃着香草夏威夷味道的甜甜圈，思考着夏威夷怎么会是这个味道呢？  
振作起来，Erik Lehnsherr，你今天可是要搞大事情的。

他们漫无目的的闲逛，因为轻信天气预报和某些无科学依据的执念，三个人都心照不宣地等待下雪，似乎这样才算是平安夜。商店橱窗亮得刺眼，Raven一度赖在Tiffany前不走，看了看风衣领都翻卷着起了毛边的哥哥又只好叹着气离开。  
Erik可是才光顾过这里。他想了想信用卡账单，按下那股心痛。

两个街区后，乐器店门廊下，他发现了槲寄生花环。天助我也，Erik觉得这惨淡的一天终于有了转机。一个圆圈，被他逮到了，现在他只要伸手指一下就能报仇－－  
“Charles，快抬头看。“  
Charles配合地抬头，看到掩藏在绿叶中的红色小浆果、银铃和白色缎带微笑，然后踮起脚吻上了还没合上嘴、仍在状况外的Erik。  
哦对，是槲寄生。计划外的幸福和惊喜都来得太突然。Charles稍稍退后，哈着热气，朝他眨了眨眼睛。他觉得自己早晚有一天会融化在这汪水里。  
“嗷！”  
后背一阵钝痛，Raven几乎是跳起来蓄力打他，“我还在这里呢！死情侣！”  
“是他先动手，不是，动嘴的！”Erik嘿嘿笑着，做无力也无谓的申辩。  
“那是我哥哥！” 很好，他又挨了一下子，这就有点不值了。

他们溜达到经常光顾的那家咖啡店，今年的圣诞新品喝起来和五年前几乎毫无差别，不过看常客们都在，大概也就品一个情怀。Raven捧着招牌榛仁拿铁赞不绝口，在看到死情侣露出心照不宣的微笑时感到一阵恶寒。  
温暖身心和双手，他们继续朝西边漫步，天公作美，终于开始零零星星地撒下雪花。观光客大多进了餐厅，Erik看着远处风景优美且不算拥挤的小广场，暗暗打定决心，就是现在了。  
“你愿意跟紧我么？”  
“哦当然。但请你慢一点跑。” Charles，他美好得不可方物的Charles朝他微笑，然后他们一起朝西边奔跑，让街灯、霓虹看版和月光化作跳动闪烁的点，留下不明所以、大声咒骂的Raven跟在后面惊呼“你们到底什么毛病？”

“你还记得我最后一次主动发给你邮件写了什么么？” 他们在广场中间站定，惊起鸽群，喘息的空当Erik抛出问题。  
有敏锐嗅觉的好事者渐渐围了过来，自然也有认出美型博主的迷妹掏出手机。  
“当然记得。‘我从不知道，从终点回到起点的一圈只需要一瞬间。’你要是想，我可以背诵全文，Erik，不是只有你会引用邮件信息。”  
“什么？一个暖圈？”聪慧直率的女士口含热饮吐字不清，听觉依旧灵敏，她的拳头跃跃欲试。  
“我现在也要弄一个圆圈出来”是他原本设计好的台词，可现在看来没有必要了。  
Erik绝望地闭眼做最后一次祷告，然后深呼吸－－

紧张时，Erik知道要做三次深呼吸。但自信如他，在遇到Charles之前，太久没体会过紧张了。  
现在Erik破例做了四次深呼吸，趁Charles人哈气搓手、女魔头则专注于手中拿铁的空当快速单膝下跪，因为过于紧张掏了两次大衣口袋才发现要找的小方盒。  
围观群众率先发出惊呼，黑人小哥快速吹了个响亮的口哨，紧接着响起的是姑娘们的快门声音。  
然后是Raven，该死的居然是Raven：  
“圆形！被我逮到了Erik Lehnsherr！反应太慢了！”  
她一把抓住他拿着圆形指环的右手，照着他的左肋骨就是一拳，动作快到在姑娘们的镜头里变成了残影。  
然后一些关键的、甚至说是致命的信息才通过她超长的反射弧传导到中枢神经。Raven以夸张的姿势捂住嘴巴但又丝毫不掩饰喉咙深处的尖叫，“什么----“  
Erik现在觉得他应该为这位女士没有认为自己在向她求婚而感谢上帝。  
“你居然要跟我哥哥结婚！这一拳替我们的父母！”  
他右边肋骨受到重击。  
“这一拳代表我自己！”  
再回到左边。  
Erik觉得自己真的快哭了。Charles看起来也是，或者他只是即将流下感动的热泪，Erik这样安慰自己。然后趁着吸入过多冷空气的，我们聪明直率惹人怜爱的小姑娘平复呼吸的时候，他以自认为足够大的声音说道：

“Charles Xavier，你现在看到了一个圆圈，说「好」或者我就要给你一拳了！”

“什么？”  
Erik开始后悔说出刚才的句子，后悔选择在这个时间和地点跪下，后悔带上Raven出门甚至后悔出生。姑娘们都快看不下去了，有人开始哼起婚礼进行曲挽救气氛，广场上的圣诞金曲也算雪中送碳。Charles像是在憋笑，表情微妙而模糊，没有发表评论。Raven则颇为尴尬地退开两步空出舞台，仰头豪饮拿铁然后露出被烫到舌头的表情，好在这次她有努力不发出声音。

“不是，我是说，从第一眼看见你我就已经无可救药了，怎么说呢，就是……”Erik现在痛恨自己没有多看些纯爱电影，后悔对爱情文学嗤之以鼻。  
“好。” Charles眨了眨眼睛。  
群众开始欢呼，可惜主角仍游离在状况外，思索着什么文字能补救这场史上最糟糕的求婚而没有听到，甚至还露出凶狠的表情看向周围，一脸的“好事就要黄了你们先安静一下好么”。  
“好哦！”人群继续欢呼。鲨鱼笑固然有些惊悚，但习惯了就会觉得可爱，且狂热粉丝们无所畏惧。  
Erik绝望地想象起自己的蠢样明天会被打上怎样的标题登上某网站头版。  
然后他发觉世界开始模糊，他闻到安心而熟悉的味道，Charles不知什么时候一头扎进他怀里，自己已经被抱起来旋转。可惜体力不济，Charles象征性地让他双脚离地了半圈就停下喘气，还似乎有些生气，毛茸茸的头抵在他胸口，狠狠地给了他一拳：

“我说「好」，Erik Lehnsherr，反应太慢了！”

 

从第一刻开始就无可救药的Erik Lehnsherr，三十五岁，纽约客，工作前景光明，爱情更加值得庆贺，现在露出了粉丝们从未见过的Beta版鲨鱼笑。  
笑了很久，才在聪慧直率惹人怜爱的Raven女士的提醒下发现，戒指还装在盒子里呢。

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你看到这里！希望有带给你好心情！  
> 万圣节的时候在Lofter发布了这篇 算是我比较走心的作品了  
> 圣诞将至 往AO3放一下  
> 主要想体会一下收到 You've got kudos！这样的邮件的心情 嘻嘻


End file.
